You'll never remember, what i'll never forget
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Britt may never remember, what Kato will never forget
1. Chapter 1

Mid morning light flitted through the massive windows of Britt's room, landing across said occupants face. After a few seconds Britt's eyes opened, only to be shut quickly, with a groan. Trying to sit up, he felt the pain of last nights beatings, plus the headach, thanks to all the drinking he did with Kato last night.

Opening his eyes again, he squinted looking at the table next to his bed. On it were a couple of aspirin, a glass of water, and a cup of Kato's signature coffee. Even though it had killed him to say it, he had told Kato not to bring him coffee every morning, now that they were partners. The thought made him smile, none the less as she took the pills and then took a drink of the coffee. He let out a small moan as the coffee touched his tongue, it didn't matter how many rimes he had, had Kato's coffee, each one rocked, as hard as the last one.

Putting the cup on the night stand, Britt laid back, and covered his eye's with his arm, trying to remember the night before.

Going out as the Green Hornet, and his nameless side kick, they shut down another crack house, but not without a fight. That would explain why he was so sore, especially his shoulder, where he was butted with a shot gun, before Kato had used his ninja skills to totally beat him senseless. As if what they were doing wasn't senseless enough as is.

Then when they got home, Britt suggested taking the rest of the night off, and getting compleatly waster, seeing as its been a while.

After the forth shot of ... something... he doesn't remember, things started getting fuzzy. He does remember Kato not drinking half as much as him, like he was afraid to get completely drunk.

After that its just a big blank slate. Feeling the medicine start to work, he gets up and as the blankets fall, he realizes he compleatly naked.

With a raised eye brow, he look's in the wastebasket, on a hunch, and sure enough, there was a used condom, tht hadn't been there yesterday.

As Britt walked to the shower, he tried to remember more of what or who, he did last night.

Once he got in the shower and started washing all the grime, he felt was on him, off, he tried as hard as he could to remember.

As the shower progressed, he remembered a bit more. Just about the time that he fell in the bed, Kato said he should go, and Britt offered him a room in the house, which he said ok to.

Next thing he remembers is a pair of hot lips on his, and the presents of a body on top of his. He remembers, the warm kisses, the feel of hands. Seemingly everywhere at once, and then feeling a condom being rolled on his length.

Next he was being enveloped in warm wet heat, and being fucked so well by this girl, that when he came, it left his ears ringing.

Just remembering the little bit he did, was enough to make Britt Jr spring to life. Of course he had not choice but to succumb to the calling of it.

Once he was done with his shower, and got dressed, he sat back on his bed, and finished the coffee.

Getting up, he made his way to the garage, where he found Kato. His back was turned, and it looked like he was feverishly drawing something, but stopped as soon as he heard Britt and turned around.

"Yo, Kato, how goes it?" Britt asked, smiling.

"It goes ok, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine, headach's still here but other than that, peachy,"

"No regrets?" Kato asked, an odd look in his eyes.

"About going out as the Green Hornet, or passing out drunk?" Britt asked, confused.

A look of odd understanding, crossed Kato's features. "Never mind, how's the shoulder?"

"Great, fine, perfect," He rotated his shoulder, only to wince in pain. "Ok, maybe not that perfect"

Kato rolled his eyes, and called him something in his native tongue.

"I may be, what ever it is you just called me, but you love me. Now come on, I'm hungry, and its breakfast time,"

As he walked away, Kato said softly, once again in his native tongue, "More than you will ever know," as he shut his sketch book, over the picture of him and Britt, snuggling in bed, and followed britt out of the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

~The night before~

Kato was sitting in the garage when Britt walked in.

"Hey Kato, what's new?"

Kato turned around to look at him. "We have a mission"

"Really, sweet what?"

He pulled out a few pieces of paper and handed them to Britt. Britt nodded smartly. " Yes, I see"

"You don't understand any of what it means do you?"

"Not in the least, what's it mean?"

Kato rolled his eyes. "There is a new crack house, that has been gaining popularity. At first they weren't doing a thing, people were to afraid of us, but word got out that we haven't struck, and just like that BAM, business is booming"

"So the Green Hornet, and his nameless side kick need to extract some swift justice"

Kato gave a sharp nod.

"Then lets roll"

Once they donned their outfits, masks and hats, they got into the black beauty and went.

Getting to the house, they bashed through the wall and both emptied out into the room. Britt took out two before he was knocked to the ground with a sharp hit to the shoulder. Looking up, he was face to face with a double barrel shot gun. Before he even had a chance to say anything or even move a muscle, Kato was there in a flash and knocked the guy flat.

"Come on, lets go"

britt stood ip quickly and tacked the Green Hornet card to the wall and got into the black beauty.

Once they were away and not being followed, Britt let out a cheer.

"That was awesome, like always of course. Anything else tonight?"

"No, that was it"

"Sweet, so I think we should go back to the house and just get wasted"

Kato looked at him like he was nuts, a look found on him quite often.

"No, hear me out. Its been a while since we had a real guys night and tonight is the perfect night"

Kato looked unsure for a moment, then nodded. "Ok"

Britt cheered again and put on some tunes and they didn't talk till they got back to the house.

When they did get back, they got rid of the masks and all other unneeded things, then went into Britts pool house.

"Beer, or something harder?" Kato asked.

"Your choice"

Kato look at the selection, then decided on tequila and poured two shots.

Once those were gone, he poured Britt another one, but didn't pour himself one until Britt had a third.

By the time Britt had six shots in him, he was pretty much gone, while Kato just was a little drunk.

Britt giggled for what seemed like the 10th time in 4 minutes and fell on the bed.

"I think I should be going," Kato said, as Britt's eyes started slipping shut.

Britt looked at him, blinked, then giggled again. "Ok my man, but take a room in the house, I don't want you driving drunk"

Kato nodded then walked to the door and heard Britt snoring before his hand even reached the knob.

Once he got to the main house, he found a room and fell asleep.

It was still dark when Britt was woken up by someone shaking him.

"Hmmm?" He opened his eyes and looked up to see Kato standing by his bed.

"Whats up Kato?" His words were still a little slurred.

"There's something I want to tell you but I'm not sure if I'll have the guts in the morning"

"What is it?" He started to sit up, but was gently pushed back onto the bed, Kato's lips attached to his.

"I want you to fuck me" Kato whispered against his lips.

Britt let out a small moan, pulling Kato's body to his.

"Just tell me you wont regret this in the morning, please, if anything else tell me you won't regret it"

"I won't. I won't regret it," And he pulled Kato's lips back to him.

Kato kissed him back, rubbing his hands all over every inch that he could reach and moaned when he felt Britt's cock pushing against him.

Kato broke the kiss and undressed Britt and himself. Settling between Britts legs, he gave his cock a small lick. He repeated that action a few times, and then gently sucked him until he couldn't take anymore of Britt's moans, he wanted him to be inside him. He pulled his mouth off Britts cock and pulled out two condoms. One for Britt and one for him self so there wasn't a huge mess at the end.

Once they were both on, he climbed over Britt and lowered himself onto Britt's cock slowly, almost tauntingly.

"Oh God, Kato," He gripped the Chinese mans hips and thrust upward, causing a moan to slip between those sexy lips.

Settling into a rhythm, he brought Kato's head down and kissed him, brushing his tongue with Kato's, as the both moaned.

Gripping Kato's hips again, he pushed up into him hard and started fucking him faster.

"Oh Britt, oh God," Kato reached down and grabbed his own cock, as Britt fucked his as hard as possible.

With one more hard thrust, Britt came with a yell of Kato's name. It only took a few more strokes, for Kato to come, screaming something in Chinese. Once Kato caught his breath, he pulled off of Britt, discarding his own condom in the trash and flushing Britt's down the toilet.

When he came back Britt was almost asleep as Kato laid on him and kissed him.

Britt woke up enough to kiss him back and rub his hands up and down Kato's back.

Kato broke the kiss, looking deep in Britt's eyes.

"I love you, Britt"

Britt looked mildly shocked for a second then kissed Kato softly. "I love you too"

Kato smiled and kissed Britt for a few more minuets. Their kiss was only broken when Britt let out a yawn.

"Sleep my dear Britt, I'll see you in the morning"

"Deal," And he kissed him one more time, then dropped his head into the pillow. He was snoring before Kato even got his pants on.

Kato smiled, watching him for a little while then decided to go back to the house to sleep, as to not over load Britt's brain when he woke up.

Kato basically was walking on air back the room he previously occupied.

As he fell asleep he had a smile on his face that would bright the room if it were possible.

Not only did the get what he wanted, he got the biggest secret off his chest. He felt lighter than a cloud. Also a bonus, Britt felt the same way.

As he fell asleep, he couldn't wait for the morning and what it would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Britt and Kato got into one of the random cars that stocked the garage, and Britt started driving toward the city.

"So where are we going?" Kato asked, out of curiosity, looking at anything but the man that in effect broke his heart.

"This little diner kinda thing I know of, the food is the bomb," Britt answered talking in his usual manner.

Kato just nodded, not really talking the rest of the way to the restaurant. When they got there, Britt parked next to a car that looked very familiar. He looked at it, then realized the driver was getting out, and was none other than his secretary/mastermind. He jumped out of the car, while Kato just got out slowly.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," Britt said with a smile.

"Very much so, what are you to doing here?"

"Getting breakfast, would you like to join us?"

"Sure that would be great,"

And they went into the place and got a table.

Through the ordering and eating, Kato didn't say more than 30 words, which got to both Lenore and Britt, so when said Chinese man got up to go to the bathroom, Lenore asked.

"Ok, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he's been acting odd all morning, but you wanna hear something weird?"

"Uh, sure"

Britt told her all about what he remembered from the night before. She listened, all the while with a look of thinking on her face.

"What do you think?" Britt asked, looking to make sure Kato wasn't coming back yet.

"I'm, I'm not sure how to phrase this, but did it ever cross your mind, that maybe just maybe, it was Kato you were with last night?"

"What no, that's impossible, he's too much a ladies' man," Britt said, shaking his head.

"I'm just saying, think about it," And she took a drink of her coffee.

Britt did think about the possibility, and like a title wave, everything came crashing down.

"_There's something I want to tell you but I'm not sure if I'll have the guts in the morning"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I want you to fuck me"_

Britt remembered kissing him, liking kissing him, **wanting **to fuck him senseless.

"_Just tell me you wont regret this in the morning, please, if anything else tell me you won't regret it"_

"_No regrets?"_

Did he regret it, did he want to regret it and hurt someone who meant so much to him?

"_I love you, Britt"_

"_I love you too"_

Oh shit, that added a whole new side to things.

While Britt was stuck in remembering, Kato came back for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Kato asked, motioning a Britt.

The sound of Kato's voice broke him from his thinking. He got up quickly, knocking the table a little bit, and hurried off to the bathroom.

"I don't know, he was talking about last night, and.."

"What about last night?" Kato said, quickly.

"He said you guys went out, got home, got drunk, then in the middle of the night he got laid," She shook her head.

"What happened after that?"

"I made a suggestion, he scoffed at it, then got that look of thinking on his face, and had it till you came back"

Kato's eyes were pretty much like saucers. He felt like crying, Britt actually remembered, but if he reacted like that, then he did regret it, and was ashamed of it.

It was almost ten minutes before Britt came back from the bath room, and he had this pale look to him when he sat back down.

"Are you ok?" Lenore asked.

"Yea, sure," He answered kind of gruffly, downing his water.

The table was silent, only broken when the bill came, and the waitress asking if everything was good.

"Yes, thank you," Britt answered, and grabbed the bill, and went and paid it. He came back and laid a few dollars on the table. "Lets roll"

Once they were in the car, you would need a chainsaw to cut the tension. Kato just kept him eye's out the window, while a tick in Britt's jaw kept popping. It seemed like forever before they got to the house. As soon as the car was stopped, Britt was out and heading out of the garage.

Kato looked after him, then headed into the side room of the garage, where he sat and the desk, put his head down and just started crying.

Once Britt was in his room, he sat on the bed, trying to figure everything out.

So him and Kato had fucked.

Kato loved him.

He put his head in his hands, and sighed. Getting up to take a shower, he wished Lenore hadn't said a fucking word.

Back in the garage, Kato had finally stopped the sobs, even though there were still tears streaming down his face. The sound of a door opening made him jump, but the voice that came after, was one he wasn't sure he was ready to hear just yet.

"I know what we did last night, talking to Lenore made me remember, I really wish she hadn't said a word,"

Kato let out a silent sob, his heart breaking just a little more.

Britt walked up to him and pulled him out of his seat, to facing him. Kato was about to start pulling away, when Britt crashed his lips to Kato's.

"Do you know why I wish she hadn't said anything?"

Kato shook his head a little.

"Its because I really wish I would have remembered on my own, not of needed any help," Britt kissed him again, quickly.

"So what does this mean?" Kato asked, his voice all scratchy from all the crying.

"I don't regret what we did, and I do love you Kato," And he pulled his close, kissing what breath he had left in his lungs out.

Kato moaned against his lips, as Britt grabbed his ass. Thrusting his tongue into Kato's mouth, he brushed Kato's tongue, and pulling Kato in the direction of the house.

Once they finally got into his room, he pushed Kato onto the bed and climbed on top. He quickly removed Kato's and his own shirt and pressed their chests and lips together.

Kato moaned under him, as Britt caressed his sides, rubbing circles on his hips. Britt broke the kiss and slunk down the body of the man underneath him, kissing every inch he could. Once he got to his pants line, he undid the button and zipper, then discarded the pants. He raised an eyebrow at the fact he wasn't wearing any underwear, but paid no mind, just put Kato's dick in his mouth.

Kato's upper body arched as Britt proved his mouth was very good at something.

When he couldn't take the moan's and random words in Chinese anymore, Britt discarded his own pants and started reaching in the bed side table.

Once he found what he was looking for, he put the condom on himself and added lube on his cock. Getting back between Kato's legs, he lifted them up and alined him cock with Kato's opening.

He slowly probed him a few times, on each third touch, he pushed in a little bit more. By the time he was fully in Kato was for the most part screaming. He pulled almost all the way out a few times, then pushed in, each time hitting Kato's prostate, bringing on a new round of moaning.

Grabbing Kato's hips, he started moving faster, moaning himself, at the sight of Kato spread out under him, moaning his name. Britt sped up slightly and grabbed the neglected cock that was between them, jacking him off at the same pace he was fucking the Chinese man.

"Britt, I'm I'm gonna," And he came all over Britt's hand and his own chest.

It only took a few more thrusts for Britt to release into Kato.

Once he caught his breath, he leaned down and licked a small bit of cum off Kato's chest, making the other man shiver. He pulled out of Kato, then disappeared into the bathroom for a quick second. When he came back, he was cleaned up and had a towel to clean Kato. After they were all clean, Britt laid on the bed, with his hands behind his head. Then Kato rolled over, laying half on Britt, half off.

"So do you really mean what you said," He asked, looking deep in Britt's eyes.

"Every word of it, I'm just sorry it took me so long to remember," He leaned down and kissed Kato.

They both turned so they were laying face to face of the bed, lips never leaving each other. Britt chuckled when he felt Kato's cock harden against his own.

"My, my is some one ready for round two already?"

The naughty grin was all the answer Britt needed. Oh yea, he could get used to this.


End file.
